


черничный пломбир

by lueurdusoleil



Category: NCT (Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueurdusoleil/pseuds/lueurdusoleil
Summary: юте бы, в самом деле, не о следующих жизнях думать, а об этой позаботиться.
Relationships: Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 4





	черничный пломбир

**Author's Note:**

> unb – only one (inst.)

весна встречает хансоля щекочущим за воротом, кусающим щёки и тревожащим и без того потрескавшиеся губы ветром, заставляя кутаться в мягкое бежевое пальто и прятать шмыгающий из-за простуды нос за клюквенно-красным шарфом.

весна встречает хансоля ещё и накамото ютой.

пока университетские ребята считают первокурсника юту сказочным японским принцем, хансоль считает его вселенской ошибкой. хотя бы потому, что их знакомство происходит тогда, когда накамото вдохновлённо скачет на первые в своей жизни пары (ещё не знает, что его на самом деле поджидает), без разбору ступая то на асфальт, то в лужи, из-за чего вмиг орошает джинсы хансоля тёмной россыпью дождевой воды. джи сонно и хмуро разглядывает накамото из-под линз очков в круглой оправе.

– я будто оставил на тебе созвездия, – вдруг произносит юта, ставит хансоля в положение растерянное, улыбается, засовывая руки поглубже в карманы шуршащей куртки, – но они, кажется, тебе не нравятся. давай угощу тебя кофе?

– угости меня своим отсутствием, – недружелюбно хрипит хансоль. а юта не обижается, только фыркает, встряхивая светло-русой макушкой.

у юты лёгкие куртки со звонко застёгивающейся молнией, светлые джинсы с самодельными дырками на острых коленках и лазурного цвета мартинсы, кажущиеся яркими-яркими кляксами среди ранне-весенней унылости. на щеке красуется жёлтый пластырь, им же разрисованный округлыми звёздочками (казалось бы, только приехал в сеул, а уже с кем-то поцапался). 

и не удивительно, что одевается не по мартовской погоде – и сам тёплый, сам как солнце, так зачем ему все эти человеческие пальто и шарфы?

улыбкой своей японец светится, располагая к себе удивительно быстро. даже с непогодой дружится. преподавателям, правда, юта кажется очень-очень шумным и невнимательным (ютино щенячье любопытство к любому малейшему изменению просто не даёт сидеть на месте). хансолю со временем юта кажется просто _очень-очень_. 

прогуливать в самом начале второго курса джи не хочется, поэтому пары он упрямо посещает даже с убивающей любое желание передвигаться температурой. и то ли джи слишком отвлечён стучащей болью в висках, то ли юта правда любит застигать врасплох, но возникает он перед ним совсем неожиданно, снова улыбаясь солнцем, и совсем нагло засовывает руки в карманы хансолевского пальто. 

– это тебе. поправляйся скорее, хён, – и убегает так же быстро, как появился.

получается, юта всё-таки угощает, только не кофе: у хансоля в карманах теперь разноцветные пакетики с лимонными, апельсиновыми и малиновыми порошками от простуды. «невозможный», – думает джи, а губ глупая-глупая усмешка осторожно касается, и он за тёплым шарфом от чужих (не ютиных) глаз её прячет. 

юта зовёт хансоля хёном, таскает его прошлогодние конспекты, потому что сам на парах засыпает, забавно съезжая щекой по предплечью, и улыбается, заменяя спрятавшееся за облаками хрупкое весеннее солнце. 

с порошками оттаивает не только простуда, но и сам хансоль, который осознаёт, что от обращённой к нему улыбки сердце сжимается как-то сладко, будто едва окрепшими стеблями нежных ромашек, и деть это чувство никуда не получается (к простуде иммунитет выработался, а от накамото юты лекарств ещё не придумали). 

иногда юта непривычно солнцем не светится: отключается от шумных бесед в студенческом кафетерии, обводит пальцем силуэт сухих лепестков сакуры за прозрачным чехлом телефона, привезённых из родной осаки. по дому, родной японии, всё ещё скучает. и глаза у младшего растерянные, когда в такие моменты хансоль его предплечья едва-едва касается, отвлекая от всего-всего нехорошего, и протягивает тёплый моккачино с молочной пенкой и мягкий бисквит с вишнёвой начинкой – ютин любимый. солнце светится снова, и от несвойственной накамото скромной улыбки и робкой благодарности ромашковые стебли стягиваются крепче. 

однажды юта приходит с новым оттенком волос, и само лето, кажется, теперь в них засыпает. пряди совсем воздушные и наверняка после ароматных восстанавливающих бальзамов мягкие-мягкие (хансоль вздыхает, потому что коснуться очень-очень хотелось бы). и весь юта такой несуразный в своих больших шуршащих куртках, любимых лазурных ботинках, со всевозможными блестящими ушными проколами, волосами цвета подтаявшего черничного пломбира и улыбкой невероятно солнечной, будто не он только что получил двойку за итоговый тест («ночной просмотр первого сезона моб психо 100 был интереснее, чем подготовка ко всем этим вашим проверочным»). 

ближе к концу семестра ребята постарше приглашают трясущихся перед сессией первокурсников на очередную вписку, чтобы успокоить, расслабить и заботливо подкинуть парочку советов по списыванию. хансоль идёт тоже, едва себе признаваясь, что всё только для того, чтобы не знающего в алкоголе меры юту уберечь.

(то, что юте пить нельзя, выясняется ещё на самой первой в жизни японца вписке, когда накамото, склонившись над унитазом, призывал посейдона.

– кто бы мог подумать, что античная мифология так его впечатлит, – присвистывал ёнхо.)

тревожится джи не напрасно: юта, выпив несколько баночек имбирного пива, умудряется сцепиться с одногруппником тэёном; у ли сладкая крем-содовая газировка на рваных джинсах (наверняка неприятно затекает в прорези, щекоча тонкими дорожками до самых косточек на щиколотках), разбитый нос и сбитые о скулу накамото руки. предчувствие такое, будто всё вокруг воспламенится, если они ещё хоть раз искрящимися взглядами друг друга заденут. 

хансолю приходится затащить юту в ванную комнату, усаживая на бортик и вжимая в него крепкие бёдра. юта весь помятый, сонный и себя не контролирующий, и старший вовремя обхватывает его за затылок и поясницу, не давая в ванную феерически опрокинуться. «ну что с тобой таким делать?», – юта от хансолевского шепота хихикает, потому что щеку дыханием тёплым щекочет. 

накамото не без боевых ранений остаётся: косточки у оснований пальцев кровоточат, и разводы соком едва спелой вишни растекаются по ютиным ладоням, а щека утром наверняка обретёт свою собственную вселенную в миниатюре.

– не обрабатывай их, ну, – юта говорит едва разборчиво, стараясь вырвать свои ладони из чужих (близких?), – сами заживут. и я же потом ещё драться полезу. как он мог вообще?..

– не полезешь ты никуда, и так всего натворил, – хансоль держит юту упрямо, промачивая махровое полотенце водой и опускаясь перед ним на колени, – дай хоть кровь смыть.

юте от хансолевой заботы до мерцающих искорок перед глазами и глупых пьяных улыбок хорошо, и он урчит, утыкаясь в макушку старшего. зарывается пальцами в шоколадные, слегка вьющиеся волосы, перебирает, гладит, даже не представляя, что у джи в эти мгновения внутри творится. 

– эй, хансоль-хён, – юта обращает на себя внимание, а затем улыбается так, как может только он – солнцем, – ты классный, хансоль-хён.

джи кивает, непоколебимость сохраняет, хоть сердце трясётся, заставляя ромашки тоже дрожать. 

– ты не понял, – юта наклоняется вновь, проходится носом по виску и коротко касается губами там же, – нра-ви-шься.

и это отнимает последние силы – он валится на плечо хансоля, едва открывшим глаза щенком тычется в его шею. там тепло. пока накамото довольно сопит, хансоль дышит едва-едва, через раз, как лихорадочный. ему накамото юта только что в симпатии признался, воздушно, по-весеннему свободно шепнул секретом на ухо.

(знает ли осака, что владела самым настоящим солнцем?  
знает ли хансоль, что это самое настоящее солнце только ему доверяться хочет?)

ничего не соображающему младшему приходится помочь зашнуровать мартинсы, завязывая очаровательные бантики, привести к себе и под ворохи одеяла спрятать, позволяя сколько захочется отсыпаться. и если с тревожащим сон ютой в голове хансоль смирился, то смириться с тревожащим сон ютой под боком – это уже слишком. сон касается век только под утро, когда первые робкие проблески ласковыми лучами проходятся по рассыпанным на подушке ютиным прядям.

в это утро накамото впервые от хансоля сбегает, оставляя только едва уловимый запах свежих лесных ягод. даже записки на цветной бумаге для заметок джи не находит.

юта кажется загнанным и напуганным, когда через несколько дней в университете видится с хансолем, улыбнуться старается, но понимает по встревоженному взгляду, что произошедшее тем вечером ему не приснилось.

у них с накамото всего год разницы, а чувство такое, что лет десять: юта убегает и прячется за кем и чем угодно, только бы с хансолем теперь не пересекаться. у японца внутри какое-то месиво из тревожных чувств – только бы старшему в радиус видимости не попасться, только бы серьёзные вопросы не услышать. выходит, честно говоря, очень хорошо, потому что юту словить у джи не получается уже неделю. 

их столкновение у остановки после вечерних дополнительных занятий (оба, к слову, ходят только чтобы от мыслей друг о друге отвлечься) – судьба, не иначе, и такое решение звёзд джи не принять не может, а юта очень даже может, и уже снова на бег готовится сорваться и без своего автобуса обойтись (своими силами добираться тоже хорошо; свежий воздух, здоровый образ жизни, всё такое). 

– ну нет, хватит, – хансоль в излюбленном (только с ютой) жесте подхватывает за локоть, на себя тянет, мгновением позже вжимая плечи младшего в пластиковую, обклеенную разношёрстными объявлениями стену (ютина макушка находится прямо под тем, где для щенка ищут добрые руки). 

у хансоля какая-то странная необходимость обхватывать ютино лицо и ласково, медленно гладить скулы большими пальцами, касаться едва-едва заживающей вселенной, ловить и запоминать оттенки в карамельно-медовой радужке бегающих глаз напротив. у накамото губы поджаты так, будто он скулёж сдерживает (и это, вообще-то, правда – рядом с хансолем у юты дыхание останавливается, остаются только звуки непонятные и сердцебиение бешеное).

«попался», – почти срывается у хансоля с успокоенным выдохом. наконец-то словил. 

– юта, что за прятки-догонялки? – хансоль произносит едва слышно, но младший вздыхает, сбежать порывается; шустро, но джи реагирует быстрее, перехватывая юту за талию и обнимая бойкого японца со спины, – сколько ты убегать ещё будешь? всю жизнь так пробегаешь, дурак.

– я и в следующей жизни тебя найду, – неровно произносит юта, больно толкаясь локтями, – и в следующей за следующей. 

– в каждой будешь прятаться? 

выдох у накамото выходит отчаянным, судорожным, и куртка перестаёт шуршать – юта больше не вырывается. он ведь всегда был смелым, всегда лез на рожон, даже осознавая, что сил не хватает (так экзамены сдавать и собирается), а что сейчас? перед своими собственными чувствами поджал хвост, испугался? 

юте бы, в самом деле, не о следующих жизнях думать, а об этой позаботиться. 

– не могу больше, – рядом с хансолем держаться совсем-совсем трудно, хочется уже все-все свои звёзды-чувства высыпать. одному с ними совсем невыносимо, не получается (смотри, хансоль, все-все только для тебя, смотри). и если от джи (постараться) сбежать можно, то от себя самого-то как?

– пошли ко мне? – хансоль тихо спрашивает, позволяя пальцам пройтись по коротким волосам на ютином затылке (и правда – всё ещё мягкие-мягкие). младший кивает несколько раз, смотрит в сторону, прячется так, как только может. 

облака-завитушки тают белым шоколадом на тёплом малиновом небе, уступая место прохладным черничным сумеркам, пока джи ведёт растерянного юту за собой. не отпустит больше, убегать не позволит. 

начало лета выдалось холодным, из-за чего старший носит свои излюбленные свитера, и юта прячет подрагивающие от звездопадов внутри пальцы под рукавами цвета нежного орехового крема, пока обхватывает ханслоевское запястье. им обоим бы проветрить головы и все-все глупости оттуда прогнать, и юте это необходимо особенно.

хансоль отпаивает японца ромашкой, уже второй раз бережно протягивая в руки красную кружку с выпуклыми божьими коровками. на кухне тишина, разбиваемая только стуком чайной ложки о тёплые керамические бока. так почему-то спокойнее, хоть юта пьёт без сахара («ромашковый чай с сахаром – кощунство какое-то»). хансоль дыхание задерживает на каждом ютином осторожном глотке, будто бы ромашка эта не из чайной картонной коробочки, а та самая, что из груди к юте-солнцу тянется, высыпается лепестками-чувствами, и: 

– ты мне тоже нравишься.

в итоге солнце тянется к ромашкам в ответ: юта не выдерживает, перебирается на колени хансоля и двумя ладонями руку джи обхватывает, сжимая и разжимая свои тёплые (то ли оттого, что о кружку только что грелись, то ли оттого, что сами по себе такие) пальцы. а джи наклоняется, едва притрагиваясь к щеке накамото поцелуем, задерживается, считая ютины вдохи.

– так страшно? 

японец снимает со старшего очки, чтобы в глаза не сквозь линзы заглядывать, вылавливая в них разрешение на всё-всё, что вздумается. и тогда проводит большим пальцем по хансолевской нижней губе, смотрит внимательно-внимательно, головой качает неловко («нет, уже совсем-совсем не страшно») и тянется, выхватывая у старшего поцелуй. 

поцелуи с ютой – ласково-тёплый летний вечер и стекающий по губам и пальцам сок пьяной вишни. младший смелеет, жмётся ближе и кусаться лезет, и хансолю от этого до тихого полувдоха-полустона хорошо (теперь у джи губы покусаны не ветром). 

– тише, тише, куда ты?.. – хансоль этой смелости улыбается, нехотя отрываясь от ютиных губ, темнеющих от поцелуев и завораживающе блестящих в полумраке. 

– куда я теперь от тебя?.. – накамото носом в хансолевскую щеку тычется, по шее осторожно спускается и за ворот прячется. урчит тихонько, кажется, даже дремать начинает. 

дышать становится легче, и дело вовсе не в открытых нараспашку перед засыпающим городом окнах – ромашки внутри больше не тревожатся. с поцелуем были разделены свежие глотки воздуха, искренность и вера в лучшее. так бывает. совсем как в сказках. 

– из-за чего мы тогда с тэёном подрались? – тихо подаёт голос младший, поднимая окутанный дымкой сна взгляд на хансоля.

(– эти оба совсем двинутые, – ёнхо смеётся, но понимает, что оставлять тэёна наедине с ютой впредь крайне опасно, – знаешь, из-за чего они друг другу чуть лица не поразбивали? не первокурсники, а набор недоразумений какой-то) 

– тэён сказал, что котята круче щенят.

юта удивлённым не выглядит, будто не в первый раз подобное случилось, кивает понимающе и снова прячется под воротом мягкого свитера. 

– я уже думал просить у него прощения, но так ему и надо.

хансолевский смех звёздной пылью осыпается на ютину чернично-пломбирную макушку. 

если юта и правда вселенская ошибка, то  
_разве не самая лучшая?_

**Author's Note:**

> витражное стекло, много сахара и много скобочек.
> 
> !! люблю !! джи !! хансоля !! всем !! своим !! сердцем !!
> 
> 170618


End file.
